I Did It For You
by SimplyAnn
Summary: Hermione enters a beauty pageant, and changes her looks in the hopes of winning a certain redhead's heart. But, maybe he didn't want her to change.


**I did it for you**

Disclaimer: okay so even though I really, Really, REALLY wish I owned harry potter…sadly I don't that belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.

Dear Hermione,

What have you just dropped off the face of the Earth? I mean none of us have heard from you in ages! What have you been up to that's more important than writing? We all miss you terribly! Especially my pig headed brother but don't tell him I told you that. So mum says you're coming to the burrow next Monday, well I can't wait. Harry is already here, we rescued him from his awful relatives the second week of summer. I can't wait to see you. It's difficult being the only girl. I need another female to chat with! Well I'll see you soon! I love you

Ginny

Hermione stared at the letter in her hand, one sentence in particular glared back. "What have you been up to that's more important than writing?" If she told them what she had been up to they would just laugh. With a small sigh, Mione glanced at herself in the mirror; her eyes automatically shifting to the tiara perched atop her head. Just last week she had one the London beauty pageant her mum had begged her to join. Going into the pageant, Mione thought she would be surrounded by blonde bimbos with nothing in their brains except makeup and the latest celebrity gossip. However, when she arrived she was very mistaken. The girls were all very intelligent and interesting. The conversations centered on politics and school. Leaving the pageant, Mione had not only learned the correct way to put on eyeliner and tame her frizzy hair, but also that just because someone is beautiful, doesn't mean she is an airhead. Tearing her eyes away from the crown Hermione scanned her other features. Her once bushy and untamable hair now fell in elegant and silky waves to the middle of her ribcage, and her honey eyes were accented by black mascara and gold eye shadow. **(A/N: I am actually not that sure what eye shadow works with brown eyes saying as I have blue…so forgive me…)** Her plump lips were highlighted with a thin layer of shimmery lip gloss. Overall, the pageant had done Hermione Granger a favor. With a very Slytherin like smirk on her face she thought of the reaction of certain blonde ferret. With that thought Mione pushed away from the mirror to begin packing for her trip to the burrow.

'_Deep breath,'_ Hermione coached herself trying to relax, _'its just family.'_ Finally finding some courage she knocked on the door which was immediately opened by a stunned Ginny.

"Hermione?" Ginny squeaked taking in the beautiful girl in front of her.

"Hey Gin, it's me." Hermione replied with an uncomfortable giggle.

Shaking herself as if from a daze, Ginny opened the door wider and ushered the girl in with an apologetic smile.

"What did you do this summer, I mean, you look bloody fantastic!" Ginny exclaimed once she got over the fact that it really was Hermione standing in front of her.

"Ginny! Watch your language!" Mione reprimanded with a knowing smile. "And in answer to your question, my mom forced me into a beauty pageant that ended up teaching me many things! And I even one!"

Ginny squealed in delight "OMG you won! That's fantastic! I wish I could have been there."

With a laugh Hermione began walking toward Ginny's room because her trunk was getting very heavy. As she was coming out of the room with Ginny on her heels, Hermione heard the voices of her two best friends coming from the kitchen. With a smile on her face, Hermione raced down the stairs while shouting their names.

"Harry! Ron!" the boys turned around in surprise. As soon as their eyes focused on the beautiful witch in front of them Ron's chin hit the ground and Harry looked like he was going to faint.

"Hermione?" they squeaked in unison, surprise on their faces.

"Yep, it's me!" She giggled leaning in to give each of them a kiss on the cheek. Harry was the first to recover, "Wow, you look great!"

"Thanks!" she said with a blush looking at Ron expectantly.

"You…er…l-look…Bloody hell Mione! You look amazing." The infamous Weasley blush creeping up his face.

"Thanks you guys, so how has your summer been?" Hermione continued rambling and asking questions when she noticed the puzzled look on Ron's face.

"Ron, are you alright?" with a shake of his head he glanced at her and made a motion to the outside. Confused, Hermione followed wondering to herself what this was all about.

"Why did you do it?" his question took her by surprise.

"Wha-what do you mean?" she stuttered, getting more confused by the second.

"Why did you change and get all fancy and stuff?" Ron explained.

With a burst of confidence, Hermione looked him straight in the eye and said. "I did it for you. I was sick of residing in the shadows and not having anyone, especially you, notice me. And I thought that maybe if I looked prettier that you would give me a second glance." Embarrassed, Hermione lowered her eyes to the ground beneath her feet. She started when she felt Ron's fingers beneath her chin bringing her eyes to meet his.

"But Hermione, I never wanted you to change, I loved the way you looked and I mean don't get me wrong, I like the way you look now, but I don't want you to change just to get my attention, because you've had it since the day you told me I had dirt on my nose. If you like the way you look now, then I don't care, because love isn't about the outside, it's about how beautiful you are on the inside. And Hermione, in my eyes you are beautiful in every possible way. I love you Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?" A very stunned Hermione searched his eyes and found only sincerity in the deep blue depths, "Yes, I would love to." A grin broke out on both of their faces and they wrapped each other in a hug, "oh and Ron," Hermione asked

"Yes Mione?"

"I love you too."

With that they walked hand in hand back to the burrow with a bounce in their step and a smile on their face.

Fin

Well there you go! I hope you didn't choke on the fluff you know the drill, please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed, but please try to be nice

~Ann~


End file.
